The Wait
by Regalqueenregina
Summary: After returning from Neverland Henry makes a schedule of when he will stay with who. This is a one-shot of the Charmings, Emma, and Regina sitting and waiting for Henry's schedule.


"So I was thinking of taking Henry to see that new superhero movie tomorrow." Emma said.

Ruby watched from her side of the counter as Regina lunged over the table and grabbed the collar of Emma's shirt.

"No! Tomorrow he will be coming with me. I am taking him riding."

David and Snow both grabbed for Regina but Emma pushed them away.

"You won't be teaching him anything. He will ride with David."

Regina huffed. "You want my son to learn to ride from this idiot. I am the better rider and he knows it."

David, now insulted, added his two cents. "Henry will not be going any where near you."

With it clear that in that moment that Regina was ready to kill them all Snow decided to pour water on the fire. "She's right David. She was always the better rider. If Henry is going to learn to ride he should do it safely and Regina is the best rider I've ever met."

With those words everyone at the table snapped their heads towards Snow. Before anyone could say anything Ruby walked over.

"You guys hungry? We have avocados today."

Regina gave a Ruby a nasty look and Emma just sunk back in her seat. Snow was the only one who answered. "Some cocoa would be nice."

Ruby nodded and walked off. While making cocoa she watched the unusual group. They had been in that booth for an hour waiting for Henry to return with Archie and a living schedule.

Emma, Snow, and David were on one side of the booth and Regina on the other. For the first hour they had sat in complete silence; there had been so much tension that it could be cut with a knife. They now were in silence once most. Ruby walked over with the cocoa. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Ruby turned around and headed towards the counter when she heard David whisper "I'm Henry's favorite any way."

Of course Regina retaliated. "Ha! I'm the one who raised him. You and Ms. Swan have only known him for a year."

"Yeah and in that year who has he chosen to be with, Madame Mayor!?" Emma said sarcastically.

"How dare you!" Regina jumped up and walked around the table. She pulled Emma from her seat. Before she could do anything Emma pushed her to the ground. Regina kicked her with an amount of physical strength Ruby didn't realize she possessed. At this point David was holding Regina down and Snow was holding Emma back. Ruby watched in shock as they yelled profanities at each other. She was about to get Granny to help her pull them apart when Henry arrived.

"Mom, Ma, Grandma, Grandpa? What are you guys doing?

Ruby had never seen people move that quickly. In about five seconds they were all standing. Regina walked straight up to Henry. She lifted his chin up and gave him a genuine smile.

Emma walked up and gently pushed Regina to the side. "It's time to go home Henry."

Regina pushed Emma away. "Yes it is, but with me."

Emma and Regina, once again started arguing. After about a minute Henry yelled.

"Stop! I'm going with who I want to go with."

Both women looked down, embarrassed.

Archie gestured towards a booth "Maybe we should sit down."

Both of Henry's moms walked towards the booth and reluctantly sat down on the same side, as Archie gestured them to do. They squirmed around for a moment until Henry started to speak. "Um, well, Archie and I talked about how I should do this. So I wrote it out." He handed them a piece of paper. Both women looked down at it while trying not to touch each other.

_Monday afternoon-Friday night: Mom_

_Friday night - Monday morning: Ma_

_Holidays: morning and early afternoon with Ma, late afternoon and night with Mom_

Both women looked up at Henry, silent.

Archie patted Henry on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Henry looked at his moms and smiled. "Mom is really good with school stuff so I'm gonna stay with her during the week. And Ma, you don't like school stuff so I picked days when you wouldn't need to worry about it."

Henry gave them such a big smile that both of them could do nothing but return it.

"So", Emma said, "It's Sunday so I guess you're coming with me." Emma got up and walked to her parents.

Regina headed towards the door when Henry stopped her. He wrapped her in a big hug. "I'll see you after school on Monday."

Regina gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Regina walked out and as she did David whispered to her. "I'm still his favorite."

In response Regina shocked him with a little bit of magic when Henry wasn't looking then walked out of the door with a smile on her face as David looked on in shock.


End file.
